


razor cut

by midnightreads



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightreads/pseuds/midnightreads
Summary: Perhaps a simple mistake could lead to something else.





	razor cut

Yugyeom expects to see his boyfriend Bambam, but arrives to a seemingly empty house instead. He searches the whole place and found out that his boyfriend has been in the bathroom with the noise of running water. He plops into the bed with nothing else to do. He tiredly scrolls through his phone for a long time. Getting a little irritated already, he just wanted to see his boyfriend, maybe ask for a kiss, after a long hectic day at work. Bambam has been inside the bathroom for what seemed like hours. What has he been doing? Yugyeom thought. He stood up and decided to approach the bathroom door, opened it immediately without even making a single knock which sent Bambam into a quick shock dropping the razor to the floor.

"Baby what's taking you so-"

He was confronted by a poor Bambam lying on the floor half-naked trying to wipe off the blood on his thigh from the razor cut, while painfully blowing it to ease the pain. "What the fuck Gyeom?! You could've just knocked" Bambam spoke timidly. The first thing that caught Yugyeom's attention though was the Thai boy's immaculate shaved tan legs. While running his eyes through them, he slightly flinched when he saw the cut, he looked at Bambam's huge watery eyes looking up to him in misery.

"Oh baby! I'm so sorry" Yugyeom's heart broke at the sight. He immediately dropped to the floor to help the Thai boy out. He carries him from the floor to make him sit on the wash counter back-facing the huge mirror and lifts his affected leg.

"Let me take a look mkay?" Yugyeom hoping that maybe his soft tone could at least calm the thai boy out.

Bambam refused to meet his boyfriend's eyes while crossing his arms on his chest and pouting. Yugyeom reached for the first aid kit, rummages, finding a piece of band-aid. He fixes Bambam's cut, seals it with the band-aid and then kisses it.

Bambam was taken aback by the last action. He immediately pulled his leg from Yugyeom's grasp letting it rest with the other. Yugyeom definitely sensed something, he smirks while continuing to slowly take ahold of Bambam's leg again and pepper it with soft kisses especially both of the thighs.

Bambam stifles a soft moan. Not sure if it is because of the pain that is still tingling on his cut or the pleasure that Yugyeom is sending all over his legs and thighs, making his center feel a signal of sensation. He wanted Yugyeom to stop but he also doesn't want him to.

"Yugyeom I-"

"Shhh.... I said I'm sorry Baby. Do you forgive me?" He brings his fingers to Bambam's lips shushing him while still kissing his skin everywhere.

Bambam moaned again, finally giving in. Then slowly nodded.

"Hmmm isn't that insincere? Huh?" A tone of playfulness in Yugyeom's voice, who's now slowly raising the thai boy's sweater sending love kisses to his stomach.

Bambam is so lost in all his senses that he can't seem to focus to answer properly. "Yes Gyeom-ah, I forgive you..... so p-please" Mentally blaming Yugyeom for fucking up his concentration.

"Please what?"

"Please mmm..." desperation in Bambam's voice.

"You need to tell me what you want baby." Yugyeom now moves his kisses to his boyfriend's neck.

"Please.... fuck me." Bambam whispers in his ear.

Yugyeom's member twitched at Bambam's words. The growing sensation in his groin escalated quickly just by feeling the hot whisper in the thai's boy's breath. Bambam grew more and more needy. Yugyeom wasted no more time. He went for Bambam's mouth biting down on the plump lower lip like a starving predator. Bambam threw his hands on Yugyeom's shoulders, caressing the back of his neck, cupping his cheeks, and running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. This should be enough to signal Yugyeom how badly he needs it. Yugyeom smiled at how needy Bambam have become. He took pride in making his boyfriend so fucking horny.

"Take me up and fill me up Gyeom.... please." He practically needed it. A razor cut could definitely be fixed with a good fuck especially with the person who caused it.

Yugyeom removed the white sweater off Bambam who is still sitting on the wide wash counter. He's now fully pressed into the Thai boy's body, locked in between his legs, their bulge touching and rubbing with each other. He then began traveling his lips into Bambam's neck towards his pink nipples then licking, sucking, and swirling his tongue all over them while rubbing his thumb to the other bud. He made sure to abuse both of the thai boy's sensitive nipples and have him moaning loudly.

"I'd really love to fuck you right now." Yugyeom managed between sucks.

This sends shivers down Bambam's spine. His cock is definitely rock hard by now. Yugyeom is so good, he's always too good in giving pleasure to Bambam.

Yugyeom hooked his fingers on Bambam's underwear pulling it and throwing it on the floor making him fully naked and vulnerable. "You're so pretty Baby. You want me to take you rough? You pretty little slut?"

Bambam's leaking cock springs free he lets out a loud moan when Yugyeom grips it with his hand. "I love it that you're leaking wet for me." He resumes on sucking Bambam's hard sensitive nipples while gripping his cock tightly, moving his hand in a very slow pump.

"Faster... p-please.."

"Beg for it." Yugyeom nibbling on Bambam's earlobe.

"Gyeom-ah fa...faster please.... I'm... I'm gonna cumm"

Yugyeom moved his hand in an unbelievably fast pace. "Such a needy slut huh?" Bambam's rolled his eyes shut as Yugyeom pumps his throbbing cock faster and faster while sucking on his nipple again.

"I'm...... cumming" Bambam released his semen into Yugyeom's hand panting. Yugyeom licked Bambam's cum out his hand and Bambam pulls him for another long kiss.

Bambam jumps from the counter and kneels in front of Yugyeom. He quickly peeled off Yugyeom's pants and underwear down to his ankles. Yugyeom's large cock stands proudly in front of Bambam's face. He grabs Yugyeom's cock and hollowed his cheeks and sucked on it without a warning. Yugyeom let out a grunt and jerks his crotch into Bambam's mouth fisting a handful of Bambam's hair to push his head deeper into his cock. Bambam's eyes became watery with the slight gag reflex.

"Hmmmmmm" Bambam sending vibrations to Yugyeom's huge cock.

"Ughhhh yess.... baby fuckkk."

Bambam wanted to take up more of Yugyeom's cock, so he tried. He slowly opened his throat resisting to gag and take all of the length into his mouth until his nose hits Yugyeom's pelvis. He did this slowly in multiple times to practice and adjust his mouth. He pulled back coating Yugyeom's cock with his saliva before moving on to suck his balls.

Yugyeom's cock is throbbing, when the Thai boy sucked on his cock again, he took no hesitation and basically face fucked the boy who's kneeling on the floor. Bambam thankfully didn't gag as his nose constantly hit Yugyeom's pelvis over and over again. Yugyeom held the Thai boy's head and rammed it into his cock as his crotch thrusts into Bambam's mouth like it was his fuck toy. "Your mouth... takes... my cock... so fucking... good... baby..." Yugyeom moans between thrusts. The thai boy becomes proud and breathless but before he passes out, Yugyeom held him up making him face the mirror on the counter.

"Baby I want you to look at yourself in the mirror as I fuck your pussy hole out. And don't you dare close your eyes be a good little slut okay?"

Bambam nodded breathless. Cum trickling down his swollen mouth.

Yugyeom spits on his hand then rubs it on Bambam's hole to wet it out. From Bambam's previous saliva on his cock, he fucked his ass raw and sloppy. Their saliva and Yugyeom's pre-cum basically replaced the use of lube. He fucked him in an animalistic pace gripping the thai boy's hardened cock and jerking it off in the same rhythm as with fucking his hole.

Bambam's eyes rolled to the back of his head and went shut. Yugyeom saw this and slaps the thai boy's ass hard. "What did I tell you about closing your eyes?" He slaps his ass again. Bambam moaned loudly his legs quivering weak his knees are almost giving up now. "You don't know how to follow a simple fucking rule baby" He slaps again speeding up his thrusts more and more between slaps. The thai boy's cock and ass are wildly abused at this point. A wave of orgasm is about to hit him like a train.

"Ah I'm cu-cumming!!" Bambam spurts his second wave of cum into the counter and on Yugyeom's hand.

Yugyeom comes second but instead of releasing it inside Bambam's hole, he quickly grabbed his waist and pulled him into a kneeling position again. He cums all over Bambam's face, strings of semen shots into his face, his eyes, and his cheeks as Bambam continues to suck the remaining cum off Yugyeom's softening cock.

Bambam stood up for another kiss mixing the cum, sweat, and saliva together in their mouths.

"You're so fucking dirty" Yugyeom blurted out.

"I'm your dirty slut."

"Would that fuck make up for the cut I caused you?"

"You basically destroyed my ass and my throat too so maybe yes?" Bambam replied sarcastically.

"Shut up I know you love it." Yugyeom teased.

"You know me too well Kim Yugyeom."   
Bambam laughed before dragging themselves into the shower.

Yugyeom followed, "Round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut ever written!! Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
